Magiranger Spells
In the Super Sentai Series Mahou Sentai Magiranger, both the heroes and villains utilize a number of magical spells to accomplish their tasks. With the MagiPhones, the Ozu Family can perform a number of feats by entering the correct button combination on the keypad and calling out the corresponding spell. When Wolzard's magic was transformed into the Wolzaphones and given to the Nightmare Sisters, they had the same ten spell syllables he uses, each assigned to a different button. Meemy's system uses many of the same syllables as Wolzard, but Meemy uses a magical fan instead of a phone to cast them. Hikaru/Magishine rarely presses buttons, instead using special spell cards. Magiranger *106 - Maagi Magi Magiiro: transformation spell **4 - Magiine: detransformation spell. *07 - Magi Magika: Attack using elemental power. *26 - Jiruma Magiiro: Kai's alchemy spell. *56 - Jinga Magiiro: Tsubasa's potion spell. *03 - Magi Jijiru: Urara's Divination Spell. **003 - Magi Magi Jijiru: Advanced Divination Spell. *16 - Maagi Magiiro: Houka's disguise spell. *27 - Jiruma Magika: Makito's Herbology Spell. *99 - Majuna Majuna: Spell for invisibility. *204 - Jiruma Magi Magiine: An exorcism spell, used to remove Specter from Petit Eriko. **2004 - Jiruma Magi Magi Magiine: A variation of the above spell used to free those consumed by evil spirits. *67 - Magiiro Magika: Increases the senses. *883 - Jii Jii Jijiru: Summon MagiPunch. Also used for "Magical Sisters Dance" in Stage 8. *19 - Maagi Majuna: A spell for random teleportation that was mentioned, but never actually used. *01 - Magi Maagi: MagiGreen's "Green Muscle" Spell. *126 - Maagi Jiruma Magiiro: "Magical Tower" Spell. Also used by the fake MagiPink and MagiBlue to form a giant frog. *216 - Jiruma Maagi Magiiro: A spell that returns things that someone else has stolen. *417 - Magiine Maagi Magika: Used by Kai to free Yuka Yamazaki from King Glúm's hold in the movie. *287 - Jiruma Jii Magika: "Smoky Blue Shining Attack" Spell. *44 - Magiine Magiine: A spell that restores what was destroyed. **Used in Ninninger by Tsubasa to restore Takaharu Igasaki's Ninja Ichibantou and Yakumo Katou's magic wand. *84 - Jii Magiine: MagiMother uses this to shoot her ice arrows. *9888 - Majuna Jii Jii Jii: Transformed Spider-Kai back into himself with the Silver MagiPhone. *92 - Majuna Giruma: Causes someone to lose their balance. *104 - Maagi Magi Magiine: Separates the soul from the body. *87 - Jii Magika: Elemental attack. *007 - Magi Magi Magika: Red Fire Shoot **0007 - Magi Magi Magi Magika: The strongest version of Red Fire. Kai used it against Wolzard, when he unleashed his supreme courage. *29 - Jiruma Majuna: Miyuki fires a blast of freezing wind from her Magistick. *206- Jiruma Magi Magiro: Reverses and negates dark magic. *09- Magi Majuna: Completely destroys a target *59- Jinga Majuna: Magical Curtain. Creates a defensive barrier. Majin Spells *107 - Maagi Magi Magika: Siblings become their respective Majin, while MagiMother grows giant. **186 - Maagi Jii Magiiro: Transforms MagiFairy into a large ball. *125 - Maagi Jiruma Jinga: MagiTaurus, MagiMermaid, MagiFairy and MagiGaruda form MagiDragon *1205 - Maagi Jiruma Magi Jinga: The five Majin combine to form MagiKing. **803 - Jii Magi Jijiru: Summons KingCalibur **1207 - Maagi Jiruma Magi Magika: MagiKing's "Heavenly Magic Slash" attack. **209 - Jiruma Magi Majuna: MagiKing's "Magical Shower" attack. **1285 - Maagi Jiruma Jii Jinga: MagiKing's "Magic Family Slash" attack. *2105 - Jiruma Maagi Magi Jinga: MagiPhoenix and Barikion combine to form FireKaiser *1025 - Maagi Magi Jiruma Jinga: MagiPhoenix and Unigolon fuse into the Holy Majin, SaintKaiser. *806 - Jii Magi Magiiro: Makes MagiKing cut better. Legend Magiranger Spells *1006 - Maagi Magi Magi Magiiro: "Super Magical Transformation". The spell used to transform into Legend Mode. *Jii Golu Jijiru: Summons ScrewCalibur *Maagi Giruma Golu Gogika: ScrewCaliber Fire Tornado. *Maagi Golu Gogika: Urara's Fantastic Splash attack. *Golu Maagi: Makito's Rock Armor spell. *Goo Magiiro: Transforms Tsubasa's DialRod to DialRod Bow Gun. *Magiine Luludo: Used by Kai and Houka to free Hikaru, Makito, Tsubasa and Urara from Hades Goddess Gorgon. *Magi Magi Gogika: Creates a stream of pressurized water that can cut almost anything. Used by Urara to destroy a giant toad created from the fake MagiPink and MagiBlue, and then to change the dice to gain the upper hand in Toad's board game. *Jiruma Jiruma Gonga: Brought Miyuki back. *Jii Golu Majuna: Allows someone to phase through solid matter. Dial Rod Spells *1 - MagiBolt: Individual attack with DialRod. *2 - Gii Golu MagiBolt: Legend Finish: Team attack with DialRods. *3 - Maagi Golu Majuulu: Kai becomes MagiFirebird. *4 - Maagi Giruma Golu Gogoolu: The other four become MagiLion. *5 - Maagi Giruma Golu Jingajin: Form MagiLegend. MagiShine *Goolu: Teleportation Spell (used on Smoky). *Goolu Golu Goludiiro: Heavenly Transformation Spell. Also used by Kai to transform into KaiShine. Requires the "Change" Magiticket. *Gou Golu Gogika: Light Attack Spell, utlizing the "Flash" Magiticket *Luuma Goolu Gogika: "Smoky Shining" attack, "DekaBreak Shining Fist" attack. *Luuma Goludiiro: Used once to punish Smoky. Also used to change the Magiranger's clothing(with the "Fashion" Magiticket. *Gou Golu Luludo: Calls Magical Train Travelion Express with the "Travelion" Magiticket *Gou Gou Goludiiro: Using this spell, along with the "Joint" Magiticket, Travelion transforms into it's robot form. **Golu Golu Gogika: Travelion's Destruction Fire Reverse Thrust attack. *Gonga Gou Lujuna: Creates a barrier(using the 'Barrier" Magiticket), used in Stage 23 to seal temporarily the chasm opened in Tsubasa's chest. Also used to prevent Makito's infection from Mold from spreading. *Luuma Goludo: With the "Memory" Magitcket, Hikaru can see someone else's memories. *Luuma Lujuna Goludiiro: Used in Stage 31 to limit the amount of power that the Legend MagiRangers used to prevent them from becoming Heavenly Saints. In the following episode it was revealed that a side effect from this spell created a time limit for the Magirangers to remain in their Legend form before their power is used up and they revert back to their normal Magiranger forms. *Luludo: Teleported DekaBreak into the MagiLamp. *Lujuna Gogika: Freed Hikaru from the MagiLamp and exited the mini-garden. *Luuma Gonga: Temporarily paralysis spell. Used on the MagiRangers, with an unseen Magiticker. Also used by Isamu so he could finish his 15-year-old battle against N Ma. *Goo Luludo: Summons the Magilamp *Goo Gojika: The spell Hikaru used to save Smokey, by placing him in the Magilamp. *Luuma Gojika Golodiiro: Prominence Flare, used against N Ma. *Goolu Golu Gou Gou: Makes anyone's thought into reality on the Gold GripPhone. Requires the image card on the Gold GripPhone. Wolzard Fire *Maagi Golu Magika: Blagel's "Blazing Storm" spell. *Goolu Luuma Lujuna: Mass Teleport Spell *Goolu Golu Goludo: Breaks N Ma's powerful, dark, cursed reincarnation. *Luuma Golu Lujuna: The Great Seal used against N Ma after his resurrection with the Legend magic. *Goolu Golu Golu Goludiiro: Super Heavenly Transformation spell, transforms Isamu into Wolzard Fire. *Maagi Golu Jii Magika: Blagel's "Raging Storm Slash" attack. *Luludo Goludiiro: Transformed the library into a wedding chapel. Other Magiranger Spells *Roogi Maneegi Magi Mamarugi: Forbidden Spell, reverses time to show the caster what happened in the past. Being a forbidden spell that can only be safely used by Chronogel, whoever casts this other than said Heavenly Saint feels the ravages of time on his/her very being. *Magi Majuulu Gogoolu Jingajin: Five Fantastic Aerial Attack *:Used to imobilize a group of six loyal to , allowing to destroy them with his Ongekibō - Rekka attack. *Maagi Magi Magend: Magical Power: combines the powers of the entire Ozu Family into one attack that destroys N Ma. *Maagi Jiruma Dekaranger: Combines the powers of the Magirangers with the Dekarangers into an attack called "Magi-Deka Fantastic Strikeout" to destroy Agent X and Babon for good. *Maagi Magi Go Gokai: Used by Gokaiger while transformed as Magiranger to bind Salamandam. *Gokai Gigiru: Used by Gokai Yellow while transformed as MagiMother to make snow appear. *Gokai Magi Bind: MagiDragon launches from GokaiOh's hatches and wraps the enemy in a series of magical seals to crush them. Heavenly Saints *Golu Luludo- Used by Lunagel to trap the Magiranger in another dimension. *Goo Gojika- Extends Lunagels staff. *Golu Gojika- Lunagel's Moonbeam Attack spell *Goolu Lujuna- Teleport spell *Goolu Golu Gojika- Lunagel becomes her giant Saint form *Goo Golu Gojika- Lunagel's Moonlight Circle spell *Jiruma Golu Majuulu Gogolu- Snowgel used this to spell to give the Magiranger their Legend powers. *Golu Lujuna- Used by Lunagel to negate the side effects of the Legend powers. *Luuma Gonga Lujuna- Lunagel's vaccination spell against Hades Beast Mold. *Gonga Lujuna- shield spell *Goolu Golu Majuulu- Transforms Snowgel from her baby to adult form *Luuma Gojika- Snowgel's ice attack. *Gojika- The spell used by Magiel to use her Hollow Mirage techinque, a spell that incases its target in a flaming orb Madou Spells Wolzard *Douza Uru Zazaado: Magical Wolf Spell. *Uuza Uru Ugaro: Enlargement Spell **207 - Douza Uru Ugaro: Monster Enlargement Spell *Uu Uru Zazare: Summons Dark Magic Horse Barikion. **Uuza Douza Zanga: Wolzard and Barikion combine to form WolKentauros **Uuza Douza Uru Zanga: Combine to form Supreme Ruler of Darkness WolKaiser. *Uuza Ujira: Teleportation spell. **129 - Uuza Douza Ujira: Mass Teleport spell. Used by Nai and Mare in the VS special. *Uzaara Ugaro: Empowerment Spell *Uu Zazare: Summons Hades Beast and/or Zobils. *Uuza Douza Uru Ugaro: Wolkaiser's Dark Magic Slash. *Douza Uru Ujira: The spell used to steal the MajiKing power. *Douza Uzaara: Monster Restoration Spell. *Uuza Douza Zazare: Dream contacting. *Douza Uru Zazare: Brought Branken to the surface. *Uu Uu Zazare: Wolzard used this spell to counter Lunagel's "Key Spell" *Uu Zazado Zanga: Wolkasier's Dark Tornado binding spell *Uu Ujira: Removed his magical power from his body. *Uru Ugaro: Dark Madou Slash. **07 - Uru Ugaro: Vancuria unleashes a power blast from the WolzaPhones. *Douza Ujira: Reflects elemental attacks. *Zanga Uru Ujira: Wolkaiser uses this spell to absorb the High Mold. *Goolu Luuma Golu Gonga: Used by the now-purified Wolzard to form WolKaiser. Meemy *Meeza Zazare: The spell that resurrected Raigel as Meemy. *Douza Mezara: Bug Transformation Spell. *Meru Megaro: Attack Spell. *Meru Zazaado: Attack Spell. *Douza Mee Mejira: Unseals a Hades Beastman. *Meeza Mezara: Shape-shifting spell *Douza Meru Zazaado: Magical Centipede Spell. In giant form, this creates Dark Lightning. *Mee Zazare: Send a Hades Beastman and/or Zobils to the Surface. *Meru Mezaara: Created Yamazaki's wedding dress. *Douza Meru Mee Megaro: The Hades Beastman Four Kings of Hell summoning spell. *Megaro Mezaara Meru Douza: Imbued Bullrates with youth and power, as well as creating the Infershia Marudeyouna world that held Hades Machine Golem. *Megaro Zanga Meru Douza: A forbidden spell that allows its user to manipulate life. Meemy used it to create Chimera. *Douza Meru Mejira: Drained Travelion's powers. *Douza Meru Meru Mejira: Used to transfer the Magirangers' Legend powers to N Ma. *Douza Meru Megaro: Makes Hades Beastman grow giant *Meeza Meru Megaro: Super Enlargement Spell. *Mee Mezara: Transforms Wolzard's magic into the Uuzaphones *Douza Mejira. Transports others into the Underworld. Used in the VS special. Vancuria *Uuza Douza Ujura:Transports into a pocket-dimension Dekarangers *Uuza Douza Zazare:''' '''Exits pocket dimension See also Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Arsenal (Magiranger)